Chapter 6 (One Piece Campaign): Bathing in the Light
Short Summary Long Summary King Riku Dold III gazes at the 26 Watchers standing at attention. He notes it wasn’t too long ago that Dressrosa was saved by foreigners, and that has repeated today. The Kingdom has been saved again by those who had no reason to fight for their sake. With a grandfatherly smile, King Riku gives his thanks for saving the kingdom, adding they have no idea how happy he is to know they’re allies. The Watchers bow in respect at that. King Riku then turns to Chitsujo, saying that the royal family doesn’t forget its debts, promising to give his support through thick and thin. Chitsujo muses about King Riku being the man who’d rather stare an enemy down than go to war, telling him that his unwavering support means a lot. Chitsujo then turns to his troops, congratulating them on a job well done. Suiken laughs that it was nothing for such awesome people, almost begging everyone else to shower him with praise and gratitude. While Chitsujo sweat-drops at that, Fūgetsu smacks Suiken in the back of the head without looking. She apologizes to King Riku and Chitsujo, claiming an Arch General should not be this embarrassing to them. While the Gates laugh at the two, Chitsujo reminds Fūgetsu that he encourages them to be themselves, asking the one thing he tells them. Awami leaps up and raises her hand, yelling that she knows. After Chitsujo reminds her to stay on topic, Awami cheers that the most important thing is what’s in the heart. While Chitsujo nods at that, King Riku says his friend has fantastic comrades, reminded of his own citizens. Chitsujo tells Riku it pays to be a good king, quickly clarifying he’s not talking to his Bronze Gate. Riku grins that names are tough when popular, musing that the universe dodged a bullet when Sanji wasn’t named Naruto. King Riku gets them back on topic, and asks if there’s anything the Watchers would like as a reward to show Dressrosa’s gratitude. King Riku preempts them saying ‘they’re just good soldiers and allies’ by countering that not just anyone would risk themselves for others against two Emperors and their crews. Chitsujo points out that isn’t his decision, stepping aside to let his comrades decide. Atsuki shoots his hand up, declaring that he wants a feast, admitting they haven’t had a chance to kick back and relax with some good food since the war started. Fuyumi points out that’s how wars work, but her own stomach growls loudly in argument. Coughing into her hand, Fuyumi admits they did a lot of work, claiming that decimating pirates works up an appetite. Tabe gives a jubilant laugh while adding his support for a feast. When King Riku asks if a feast is all they want, Atsuki adds that all of them have some ‘well-earned’ R&R. Riku tells his comrade not to go that far, saying fighting the Pirates was just a real long workout. King Riku raises an eyebrow when Atsuki asks if there are any hot springs in Dressrosa. Later, the Gates and Arch Generals are treated to a feast. While it was obvious how much Tabe would eat, the Dressrosa chefs were unprepared for how much the others ate, due to a high Reiki making a large appetite. Still, the Gates are extremely grateful and able to relax. Ikazuchi starts the conversation by pouting it wasn’t fair Suiken and his Gates got to fight an entire fleet while the others had to share one ship. Kū sighs that the quality of enemy wasn’t better, just quantity, assuring him that the results would’ve been the same. Sagan asks the others how they found the Beasts Pirates, noting that they’re still an Emperor Crew. Hikari notes they were definitely strong and dangerous, musing that they must feel humiliated after being decimated by a small force. Admittedly, the Gates would’ve had trouble if Kaido sent his whole crew, or if he joined the fight himself. Fūgetsu agrees that they won because they took advantage of a favorable situation, plus the enemy was confused and demoralized after seeing Kaido walloped by Chitsujo. Fūgetsu even admits she’s not sure she could’ve beaten Kaido, at least compared to Setsudo. Kanji points out insanely strong the Saint Warriors are, saying it shouldn’t take away for their accomplishments today. Fūgetsu shakes her head, reminding them that perspective is important. Gōken calls those wise words, agreeing that true masters must reflect after battle. This reminds him to tell his student, Riku, to join him for meditation later for such reflection. Riku sighs at the thought of the hated exercise, but gives an obedient ‘Yes, Sensei’, knowing he’ll be head-locked if he says no. Fuyumi addresses Tomoyuki, and her little brother shrieks in surprise. She asks how he did today, apologizing for not being there to see it. Tomoyuki nervously says he did okay, but probably not as well she did. Riseko tells her fellow Bronze Gate not to be so modest, calling his Blizzard Rush incredible, earning an embarrassed blush. Hitomi promises that Tomoyuki won’t be a Bronze Gate for long if he keeps up his improvement. Kōga points out that for Tomoyuki to be a Silver Gate, one of them needs to be promoted or die, prompting a grinning Kumo to tell him not to say that, knowing the young Gate will freak out. Tomoyuki frantically denies that he doesn’t want that to happen. Kumo just laughs about Tomoyuki being so flustered, calling him as pure as the snow and a prime target for torment. Fuyumi states her little brother understands what must be done to improve, adding he won’t amount to anything if he doesn’t improve his confidence. Tomoyuki sadly sighs that he knows. Riseko gives a sympathetic gaze, knowing how hard it is for Fuyumi to play the role of loving mother and strict father after the rest of the family died. Hikari moves on by asking how the other Gates found the Big Mom Pirates, knowing their reputation. She turns to Kuronuma, sure he did quite well regardless. Blushing, Kuronuma nervously says while they deserved their reputation, they were no match for them. They smartly had the Gold Gates for the elder children, the Silver for the other children, and the Bronze for the rest. Grinning, Yuto tells his buddy that’s the most he’s ever been able to say to her. Kuronuma coughs that he’s perfectly capable of being professional with ‘Ms. Hikari’, but Saizō teases that they all know that’s crap. Gintarō gets back on topic by saying the enemy was no trouble, though it would’ve been more difficult if they fought the whole crew. Sagan agrees that their plan was perfectly executed, especially with the forces reeling from the very idea of Big Mom losing. He calls it the inevitable result of creating a cult of personality, with failing strength creating vulnerability. Fuyumi calls it a pattern they’ve seen with the villains they’ve faced off against, musing that it goes to show how grateful they should be to reside in Menou. Kū grins at Chitsujo encouraging them to stand on their own and be the best they can be. Atsuki brushes off the ‘technical stuff’, saying the important thing is that they ‘kicked ass’. Awami and Kyū cheer that it was awesome. Sendō vainly says the world got to see his handsomeness, while Hanta groans that he needs a break. Suiken grins that they showed the enemy what for, knowing they’ll think twice before messing with the Alliance again. Suiken proposes a toast to their victory, hoping they continue to do great things in service to Menou, Chitsujo, their friends, and allies. All the Gates and Fūgetsu toast in agreement to victory. Atsuki quickly downs his drink, loudly telling everyone to finish up their meal so they can get their ‘true reward’. While the others look confused and irritated, Atsuki shouts that it’s time to bathe. Tomoyuki quietly says he’s still eating his steak, but Atsuki cuts him off with a loud ‘Bath Time’. Once everyone finished, all of them headed to Dressrosa’s finest hot spring. On one side, the eight women are clad in bath towels. Awami and Kyū yell that the place is awesome, and proceed to start bouncing around. Concerned, Hikari tells them not to jump around, not wanting them to slip and fall. Kū, folding her arms under a sizable bosom, notes that if they fall, it’ll be at least into water. Hitomi unravels part of her fingers, saying there’s no need to worry with her strings surrounding the excitable girls. Smiling, Hikari thanks her friend. Fuyumi and Fūgetsu just remain silent and take it all in. Riseko asks what they’re waiting for, saying they can’t enjoy the hot springs without some soaking. At the edge, Riseko removes her towel and sinks in, giving a gleeful moan at the tension leaving her body. Awami and Kyū throw off their towels and leap in with a combined Cannonball. Completely doused, Riseko mutters that the tension has returned. Laughing, Kū admits their friend has a point, since they came to relax. As Hitomi returns her fingers to normal, she admits needing a break after her Art left her sore. Once those two enter, Hikari asks Fuyumi and Fūgetsu if they shall. With that, every girl is now in the hot spring, relaxing in a nice, long soak. Hitomi gives a perverse grin, asking Kū if her boobs got bigger. The beautiful amazon curses her breasts floating to the top, and tells Hitomi to quit staring when she’s got her own ‘tits’. Hitomi claims that while she loves having guys wrapped around her finger, she can appreciate a ‘nice pair’, adding that Kū has the best in Menou. In reality, Hitomi was still a bit too nervous and shy for a serious relationship, plus she’s a closet pervert from her bondage magazines. Awami and Kyū just give jealous glares, noting their own modest chests. When Kū gives an annoyed yell for them to stop staring, Hitomi teasingly says not to be so made at the A-Cup Angst. Having said that, Hitomi claims that the title of Menou’s Most Beautiful Woman belongs to Hikari. Said Gold Gate laughs off the praise, claiming that Kanja and Fūgetsu are prettier, plus so many boys in Menou think Jun is adorable. Hitomi admits it depends on taste, with Kanja being the mature beauty and Jun being the adorable cinnamon roll that must be protected. When Hikari asks about Fūgetsu, Hitomi calls the Arch General a bit too serious, claiming Hikari is set apart by being beautiful on both the outside and inside. When Hitomi exclaims she did a survey, Kū groans that she can’t be serious. Hitomi declares that it said Hikari is undoubtedly the most beautiful in Menou’s Army, with Jun in second. Hikari notices Fūgetsu frown slightly, so she suggests pinning that discussion before something hurtful is said. Hitomi notices and looks ashamed, apologizing and saying it’s all in good fun. Fūgetsu uncaringly states it’s fine, telling Hitomi to go back to staring at Kū, who yells for her not to be encouraged. After Hikari laughs at that, she notices Fūgetsu is still down, and asks what’s wrong. She notes that just because she’s lower-ranked doesn’t mean Fūgetsu can’t talk to her about her problems, liking to think they’re good friends. Fūgetsu gives a grateful smile, loving Hikari’s kind heart. That was why the Arch General recruited her. She had heard of a girl in the academy who was immensely kind and tremendously skilled. Fūgetsu was amazed when she saw how nice the young Hikari was, all while being the best prodigy from the academy in a long while. Sighing, Fūgetsu asks if it’s wrong to have feelings for Chitsujo. Hikari’s smile fades at that, it being no secret how Fūgetsu feels about Chitsujo, at least among the lady Gates. While Chitsujo would usually be considered perfect husband material, what with his kindness, protectiveness, and good looks, he’s still in love with his deceased wife, Takara. Even centuries after her death, Takara is considered Menou’s Angel for her kindness, beauty, and dedication. She had tragically died from an unknown assailant, who was quickly dealt with by the enraged Chitsujo. Menou had never recovered. People still don’t go near the utter destruction wrought by Chitsujo. It took days for Chitsujo to stop mourning, during which the Saint Warriors ran the kingdom, and he never remarried, having loved Takara too much to move on. All that makes it particularly hard for Fūgetsu to act on her feelings. How could anyone even think of replacing a perfect queen and woman? Taking a deep breath, Hikari thinks over Fūgetsu’s tough question. Deciding to give hope while being realistic about the difficulty of the situation, Hikari says it’s not wrong for Fūgetsu to have those feelings, but adds that Chitsujo still loves Takara. Hikari remembers going to balls with her parents and seeing Chitsujo and Takara dance together, amazed at such devotion. When Fūgetsu asks if it’s pointless, Hikari says it’s not, but she can’t make Chitsujo fall in love with her if he still has feelings for Takara. If Chitsujo doesn’t return the feelings, Hikari sympathetically says that love will be a far-off dream. After Fūgetsu gives a sad sigh, Hikari says she’d be a fine queen, but that doesn’t mean they’ll have another. Fūgetsu agrees there will only be one Takara, and thanks Hikari for being a good friend. Hikari just says she’s doing her job of attending the general’s needs. On the men’s side of the hot springs, the Gates are surprisingly subdued. Riku grins that this is more like it, not even caring that he’s naked around them. Gōken laughs that this is just what’s needed to soothe his old joints. Ikazuchi blissfully calls the springs amazing as he backstrokes in front of the two. Riku yells at the unwanted nude shot, telling Ikazuchi to do a front crawl if he must, so he won’t see it. Gintarō tells Riku to shut up, since they’re trying to relax, suggesting they tune out Ikazuchi. Riku groans and asks how he’s supposed to ignore that. While this is happening, Yuto turns to Kōga, asking why he’s still wearing his mask. When Kōga responds that it’s none of his business, Yuto is taken aback but accepts the response. Seeing the uncomfortable Tomoyuki, Yuto asks if he’s okay. After lying, Tomoyuki admits he’s never been good with heat. When a concerned Yuto suggests he get out, Tomoyuki says this is a way to man up, adding that aside from the heat, the water’s great. Not convinced, Yuto asks Kumo to help pull Tomoyuki out when he collapses. Grinning, Kumo says that’s fine as long as he gets to watch Tomoyuki torture himself a while. Yuto frowns at that, calling Kumo weird, but admitting that he means well. Noticing something else weird, Yuto asks Atsuki why he’s looking at the wall. Grandiose, Atsuki states that beyond the wall are eight completely naked beauties. Everyone else is deadpan at that, Riku muttering that they know why Atsuki wanted to come here so badly. Suiken patiently says they’re all aware, adding there’s no way any women in their army would’ve agreed to a mixed bathing. Perversely grinning, Atsuki starts going over what he finds most attractive about each woman. He calls it a treasure trove of beauty and nudity that he intends to see. Yuto sarcastically calls it a recipe for success to peep on female soldiers who can level towns, cities, and countries. Kumo just brushes that off, noting Atsuki is on a role. Not seeing anyone else join up, Atsuki asks where the enthusiasm and male pride, calling it the sworn duty of men to feast their eyes on such ‘treasure’. Kuronuma shyly says he’s sure the opposite is a man’s sworn duty. Grinning, Atsuki repeats that Hikari is bathing over there too. Seeing the blushing Kuronuma, Suiken calmly tells him not to think about it, adding that no decent woman wants to be seen naked before she’s into a guy. Atsuki notes with Kuronuma and Suiken out, he asks if the others will join him. Everyone else, even the silent Iwamoto, instantly says no. Tomoyuki nervously adds that he’d rather not peep on his big sister. While Atsuki exempts Tomoyuki, he says the rest should be ashamed. After Yuto gives a sarcastic quip, Atsuki cracks his knuckles and digs in his fingers. Suiken sighs about wishing his subordinate had this sort of dedication on the job. Atsuki just gleefully thinks that to be a soldier is to climb the walls of difficulty to reach their goal. The instant his hands reach the top of the divider, Atsuki is frozen to it, and dangles helplessly. Fuyumi gives an angry blush, snarling at her childhood friend, wondering if he really thought she couldn’t hear him. While Riku calls it ice cold, Suiken adds it wasn’t necessarily undeserved. Tomoyuki asks if they should help, but Sagan says the heat will do the job eventually, suggesting that helping would mean Atsuki wouldn’t learn. On the Queen Mama Chanter, Charlotte ‘Big Mom’ Linlin wakes up. Charlotte Katakuri, munching on jellybeans he drops into his scarf, asks if she enjoyed her nap. Big Mom asks her second son if she really lost. Katakuri grimly confirms that the Big Mom Pirates suffered complete defeat, adding that Cracker and his fleet were decimated ‘Lord Chitsujo’s’ soldiers. Big Mom frowns at how respectful Katakuri sounds regarding Chitsujo, prompting him to remind her that the king humiliated and beat them before letting them go, adding that someone that powerful and restrained deserves fear and respect. When Big Mom growls about making the Watcher pay, Katakuri calmly warns that provoking Chitsujo will earn destruction, and they can’t create a utopia if she’s dead. Seeing Big Mom consider, Katakuri says if they let the Alliance eliminate Blackbeard, his territory will be open as protectorates and candy tributes. If Kaido tries another assault, he won’t get off so easy, which would leave his territory open too. That would leave only Big Mom and Shanks in the New World. With Big Mom licking her lips, Katakuri thinks of Totland’s wellbeing, walking on eggshells to try and stop his mother. Katakuri claims that while he doesn’t like the idea of not getting back at the Alliance, they must think of their country’s future, also calling it good business to let both sides kill each other and taking advantage. After thinking it over, Big Mom orders Katakuri to have Perospero call a family meeting when they return to Totland, wanting to discuss which of Blackbeard’s territories to take. Katakuri nods and calls it a splendid idea. He muses about Chitsujo having the same dream as Big Mom for bringing peace to the entire universe, but notes the vastly different attitudes. Katakuri mentally wishes Chitsujo luck, wanting to see if he can create a future like that, hiding a small smile. On the Mammoth, Kaido wakes up and furiously marches to his quarters, ignoring the people he steps on. He growls at his broken bones, internal bleeding and scars while not having any kills to show for it. Kaido grabs a Transponder Snail and roars that his subordinate better answer while it’s still ringing. When he hears it picked up, Kaido screams and asks why X-Drake didn’t tell him Chitsujo was that powerful. Sighing, Drake emphasizes that he specifically warned Kaido not to engage Menou, and that Chitsujo was far beyond his strength. Drake asks Kaido why he launched an attack on Dressrosa regardless, earning an angry growl from the King of the Beasts. Drake calmly asks Kaido to consider his warnings again, repeating that this is one enemy he can’t hope to beat. He also points out this is an opportunity to take advantage of the chaos and damage of the Five Worlds War. Drake calls it only a matter of time before the World Government and Blackbeard are beaten by the Alliance, which will give Kaido free rein in the New World. Shaken by an actual defeat, Kaido considers and decides to keep his forces back. Kaido orders Drake, Apoo, and Hawkins to continue their assignments. When Drake calmly confirms, Kaido hangs up. Sighing, Drake notes the world is truly changing if Kaido is being put on notice, calling it a time to be alive. Drake’s Commander, Kakashi, asks if that was Kaido on the line. Drake is admittedly uncomfortable that his Alliance superiors know he’s a spy for Kaido, and have no intention of doing anything as long as he feeds information they want the Emperor to hear. Drake admits that Kaido was furious about the defeat, despite being warned repeatedly. Kakashi calls that good, bidding Drake keep giving such suggestions, seeing it as good work for the Alliance. The Ninja adds that he hopes to one day call Drake a true friend and comrade in the Alliance. Drake gives an annoyed mutter about Kakashi being a cursed optimist, but admits it’s nice to be part of a group like this. He compares it to when he first joined the Marines to be a part of something great, hoping it’s for real this time. In the Menou Prison, the muscular, red-haired Tsuchimaru is restrained by chains and a stockade that seals his immense power. An attendant brings the news that Suiken and Fūgetsu drove back Kaido and Big Mom with zero casualties. The bearer of the Soul of Kagustuchi calls that good, asking for news from No-Man’s Land. The attendant admits there’s been no movement from Rakuen. With the scouts seeing nothing along the walls, it’s as though Rakuen went silent. Tsuchimaru realizes Rakuen is holding its forces back for after the other campaigns. The attendant asks if it’s not time to end the silliness, saying Menou could use his help. Tsuchimaru argues that he’s more helpful to Chitsujo locked up, noting that his rage hasn’t cooled to something that can be quenched with victory. If he leaves, he’ll just march right to Rakuen and burn down as much as possible before he’s killed. With a sad smile, Tsuchimaru adds that his brave and foolish Gates would follow him to such a death, which would deprive Menou of over a fifth of its elite warriors. While Tsuchimaru despises Rakuen for breaking the thousands of years of peace, he will be damned before he selfishly deprives Menou of a part of its strength. The attendant thinks that in his own strange way, the Arch General is a selfless and kind man. The attendant sighs that if that’s the case, he won’t push the matter. Nodding, Tsuchimaru asks if he can expect dinner soon, earning a sigh. The Arch General also passes on a message to Chitsujo that he doesn’t wish to leave his cell yet, apologizing that his rage hasn’t been sated. The attendant promises to take the message and departs. While a man with a temper as violent as his fire, he’s no fool and an Arch General first. While the strongest of the four, he’s also the least helpful for now. With an intense look at the snail, Dragon asks why Chitsujo gave the snail at the other end to Vinsmoke Reiju, saying the Watcher should know the reputation of that ‘evil army’. Chitsujo smiles that the same has been said about the Revolutionary Army, joking that his friend should be better at keeping prejudice to a minimum. Seeing Dragon glare, Chitsujo laughs that he was teasing. He admits that the uncertainty of having a contact in Germa and the Big Mom Pirates is understandable, adding that he sees the crimes of the former to be near unforgivable, especially the twisted human experiments. He also aware of the light within Germa, specifically Reiju. With a sad frown, Chitsujo says it’s genuine that Reiju despises what happened to her family, and Judge for causing it. The good king admits Judge is one of the very few he holds in utter contempt for his twisted definition of family. Dragon gives a sympathetic look, having heard the rumors. Chitsujo notes that Judge had the chance for a normal, loving family, and selfishly threw away what thousands would do anything for. Back to the point, Chitsujo trusts Reiju, plus they need an informant within Big Mom’s ranks. He calls it too bad they couldn’t find someone to perform a similar role amongst the Beasts Pirates, knowing the spies will strike out on their own when the war is over. Dragon asks if Chitsujo really expects Reiju to be an informant, prompting the good king to explain that he wants more warning if Big Mom attacks again, not desiring another panic from Dressrosa’s citizens. Plus, Reiju can be extracted to become a Menou citizen if she wishes. After Dragon compares it to the offer with T-Bone, Chitsujo admits he doesn’t wish to see good people waste their lives in the service of evil. He recalls Kaishi telling him stories of facing the morally upright who served twisted villains out of fear. Kaishi deemed taking them out of those situations equivalent to saving their lives, giving the opportunity to use good hearts for a better cause. While Reiju feels she can’t leave due to programming, Chitsujo will give the opportunity to decide for herself if she wishes to join Menou. Moving on, Chitsujo asks about the Fleets’ status. Dragon informs him they’re moving along the designated path, expecting activity in a few days. With a deep breath at the Campaign beginning, Chitsujo moves to rest and pray, admitting that while the battle was easy, combat is always physically and mentally draining for him. Dragon gives an understanding nod, but asks Chitsujo what the point of Kaishi’s stories was. He remembers his father, Monkey D. Garp, filling him with stories of heroics from the Marines, only to be disappointed by their corruption when older. Chitsujo states the point was to teach that evil begins at the top, prompting Dragon to recall the Celestial Dragons. Chitsujo states they must decide at which point they can no longer excuse the actions of those who serve evil. Do underlings take the same sadistic glee in domination? Do you dive into backstories to see if loved ones were at risk? Chitsujo states those questions must be answered when going to defeat evil. In Rakuen, Uragiri the Treachery removes a hand from a silently screaming woman. He smirks at the sight of her covered in black ice. The leader of the Nine Dark Circles turns to his massive collection of similar statues of those he lured in. Sagi gives a disapproving look as he enters, asking if Uragiri has any idea how hard it is to deal with the fallout. Uragiri smugly tells Sagi not to bother shaming him, knowing he only hates it because it distracts from his experiments. Glaring before regaining composure, Sagi states there’s news from spies in Dressrosa. Chuckling and caressing his newest statue’s face, Uragiri says the day gets better and better. Sagi announces that Menou won a devastating victory against the Big Mom and Beasts Pirates, noting neither had a chance. Uragiri laughs it’d be troublesome if their rival kingdom was destroyed like that, saying he’d be upset. The Fraud frowns that they both know that’s a lie, believing Uragiri is the only one who hates Menou as much as Konton. Uragiri tauntingly says that’s where his ‘underling’ is wrong. While he wants to see Menou destroyed, he wants to turn every piece of that kingdom into a frozen hell and plunge every resident into utter despair before that, claiming abject misery of an enemy adds to the satisfaction of victory. Rolling his eyes, Sagi smirks that Uragiri the Treachery would have every reason to want to destroy Menou. Uragiri smirks as he recalls that he earned his title by being the most infamous traitor in Menou’s history for status and power. Uragiri laughs that he can’t wait for Chitsujo’s reaction when he realizes there are other traitors amongst the Gates, musing that the good king always feared a ‘second Uragiri’ and will get multiple now. Sagi states they just have to give the order, and the traitors will cripple the Alliance before they know what’s happened. Uragiri shakes his head, saying that for the most senior Dark Circle, Sagi fails to understand Konton’s plans. While the Fraud glares at that insult, Uragiri states that just can’t cripple the Alliance, but drown it in despair. He notes that if the traitors just attack and kill some of the top Commanders, the Alliance will just feel sad and betrayed, not stopping them from getting back up and continuing the fight. With a dark grin, Uragiri says the key to breaking an enemy is to time it, claiming the present isn’t the time. Sagi sarcastically asks the ‘expert on betrayal’ when the best time is. Still with that cruel smile, Uragiri proclaims that it’s when victory is in sight, when the enemy is at the height of happiness and feels that nothing could go wrong. The treachery must happen then to take the height of hope and replace it with despair. Narrowing his eyes, Sagi asks if Uragiri really expects the Alliance to keep achieving victories. Uragiri says he’s counting on it, and Sagi would too if he knew Konton as well as he claims. The Fraud angrily sneers, thinking he can’t get through a single conversation without Uragiri insulting him as a reminder he was chosen to lead the Nine Dark Circles. Uragiri states Konton plans on becoming the uncontested ruler of the whole universe. For that to happen, the universe must be kept in constant chaos and darkness, with all survivors fighting amongst themselves while Konton has an unquestioned rule. The universe must also be drowned in despair to sap the will to fight injustice. Uragiri states kingdoms have fallen to their people because the masses were allowed hope, so they must take it away. He calls the Five Worlds War a great undertaking to plunge the universe into despair under Rakuen. Sagi thinks that it’s indeed the way to conquer the universe, noting that while science can’t account for human emotion, the ability to manipulate it is powerful. To Sagi, Konton is truly a king of kings and a god amongst gods if he plans to bring despair like that with such a brilliant plan. In the Pirate World, Marshall D. Teach grins at Van Auger, who kneels before him. The sniper brings news from Rakuen’s spies amongst the Menou Army. Grinning, Blackbeard muses about Chitsujo already calling for reinforcements from Menou, having already heard from spies amongst Raika’s army between Alvarez and Fiore. Auger reports Kaido and Big Mom attempting an assault on Dressrosa, calling it strange they chose to attack separately. Blackbeard asks for the results, saying it’d be a cruel fate if their foes were killed by two rivals for King of the Pirates after all that buildup. Auger confirms that the other Emperors were dealt a complete and utter defeat, adding that fate wasn’t kind to them. Blackbeard laughs at his rivals learning the universe’s hierarchy the hard way, deciding it leaves them ripe for destruction. Raising an eyebrow, Auger asks if the Emperor truly intends to fight a war on multiple fronts, but adding they could easily retake old territory in the New World and attack Big Mom and Kaido while they’re recovering. Blackbeard argues that the time isn’t right, deciding to first crush the Alliance. He then hopes Konton will give his blessing to go to the New World with the Coalition and crush Kaido and Big Mom. Auger gives a dark smile at this prediction. Blackbeard notes that with Shanks falling with the Alliance, he’ll take all the Road Poneglyphs and sail to Raftel. Auger grandly adds the world will know the second King of the Pirates, claiming it won’t be Luffy. Seeing Blackbeard narrow his eyes at him, Auger asks if he was out of line, wondering if his superior is really worried about the brat. While Blackbeard argues that he could crush Luffy, he won’t allow his rival to be brushed off like that. Auger says there’s no reason Straw Hat should be treated with such respect if he fate is to be crushed, even if they’re both Clan of D. Blackbeard adamantly says he will still respect a fellow dreamer and man of ambition. The Act of Chaos also notes that Luffy is growing. While he calls Zeref weak in mind and heart, Blackbeard states Luffy shouldn’t have been able to beat him, but here they are. Auger admits most in the Coalition were surprised Zeref was beaten, with every possible contingency and backup in place too. Auger and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates believe their Captain will be King of the Pirates, but even he admits Luffy’s growth is disturbing. Blackbeard asks what else the spies said, prompting Auger to reveal the Alliance sent Five Fleets, ready for battle. Blackbeard laughs at that being excellent, saying it wouldn’t be enjoyable otherwise. He grandly says the War for the Thrones wouldn’t be fun otherwise, claiming the Alliance should be confident after beating Zeref fair and square, wanting them to come and make a war worthy of the title. Confused, Auger asks if they weren’t merely fighting for the throne of King of the Pirates. Blackbeard states the world is changing, so they must think on a universal scale. The Five Worlds War isn’t just about him being King of the Pirates, but Konton taking the throne to the entire universe. Out of the Acts of Chaos, only Blackbeard has true insight in Konton’s ultimate goal in his power play on the universe. He doesn’t care because their goals align. Blackbeard orders Auger to inform the Coalition Units across the Grand Line and Four Blues that the Alliance is on the move. The Act vows that the Alliance’s tale will end, their fate sealed. He laughs for the Alliance to die for interrupting his age. Now, the Pirate World Campaign has officially begun on both sides. Appearing Characters Riku Dold III Chitsujo Suiken Fūgetsu Awami Riku Atsuki Fuyumi Tabe Ikazuchi Kū Sagan Hikari Kanji Gōken Tomoyuki Riseko Hitomi Kōga Kumo Kuronuma Yuto Saizō Gintarō Kyū Sendō Hanta Iwamoto Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin Charlotte Katakuri Kaido X-Drake Kakashi Hatake Tsuchimaru Monkey D. Dragon Uragiri the Treachery Sagi the Fraud Van Auger Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Abilities Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 5 (One Piece Campaign): Smashed Crackerjack Next Chapter: Chapter 7 (One Piece Campaign): The Reverie Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign